MONHE I mean school
by JuliaOdom is Dauntless
Summary: Max is home and now she's in school. What does 10th grade have for her? FAX  Read Monhegan first   Disclaimer: Me no own Maximum Ride or songs!
1. First Day and the New kid

_First Day and the New Kid_

_Max_

So it's the first day of school. Felt like just yesterday it was the day that I fell in love. I had texted Fang this morning. Say good morning, love you and have a good day. He was starting school today too. I sat in my desk in History and watched the teacher.

"Mr. Hared. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mrs. Hailey asked from the door. She was the school Vise principal.

"Sure. Students read a book." Mr. Hared left the room to talk to the teacher. He came back 5 minutes later, "We have a new student coming in tomorrow. That's all I can say though. Now back to the lesson."

Durning class my phone buzzed. I pulled it out under the desk and looked like I was paying attention. The text was from Fang and said.

Fang: I'm moving... I have moved.

Max: Moved? Where? I texted back making sure that no one saw.

Fang: South Portland Maine. 

Max: Really? 

Fang: Yeah. 

"Maximum! Phone away!" Mr. Hared barked.

"Sorry!" I said.

Max: Talk to you later. :) 

I closed my phone and put it way in my bag. I couldn't pay attention in classes the rest of the day. The minute I was out the door I wiped out my phone and called Fang as i walked from school to my house.

"Hello?" Fang's voice came over the phone.

"Hey." I said back.

"Max! Hey."

"Hi. So tell me about the move?"

"Well I've moved to South Portland. We live walking distance from the school I'm going to."

"Cool. What school?"

"The high school."

"Oh Me too. We can maybe walk together. What are you doing now?"

"Sitting outside"

"Cool. I'm walking home."

"Nice." I turned on to my street and looked up.

"Yeah. It's hot out."

"I know."

"Oh right."

"Look up."

"Why?" I looked up anyway and Fang sat on the lawn across the street. "Fang..." He stood up and I ran at him and hugging him. He hugged me back. "I've missed you!"

"Same here."

"Fang, can you come he- MAX!" Lexie said coming out side she ran over and joined the hug.

"Hey Lexie."

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Awesome!"

"How about you?"

"Great! Better now!"

"Nice."

"Um, Lexie did you want something?" Fang asked.

"Oh yeah I need help setting up the BandHero game. Can you help? Maybe the three of us can play." Lexie said.

"Sure."

"Do you want to play Max?"

"I guess." I said and we all walked in.

We each set something up. Lexie set up the remotes and the guitar, I set up the drums and microphone, Fang set up the Game console. When we finished we went upstairs to the kitchen for a snack before we were going to play.

"Hey, I'll be back I'm going to go put my stuff at my house." I said grabbing my stuff and leaving.

I got home and Iggy was in his room with his friend Gazzy, little twerps.

"Hey Max!" Iggy said.

"Hey Ig. Hey Gazzy." I said and went to my room, putting my stuff down on the bed and changing out of my jeans into shorts. I walked past Iggy's room and out the door back to Fang's, "Iggy I'm going out don't blow the house up!" I yelled as I left. I went across the street to Fang's house and knocked.

"You're back." Lexie answered smiling.

"Yep." We walked down stairs where Fang was sitting setting the TV up.

"He said I did it wrong but I didn't." Lexie said falling in to the cushions of the red leather couch against the wall across the room.

"Yes you did! OW!" Fang said moving away from the TV and having his head crash on the corner of the table the TV was on.

"Sure I did." Lexie said.

"Are you okay?" I asked?

"Yeah." Lexie said.

"I was talking to you're brother."

"Oh."

"Yeah Max I'm fine." Fang answered.

"Good."

I sat on the red couch with Lexie and Fang sat in the black leather chair in the corner near the drums. Lexie had guitar so that left me with mic. Fang turned on the TV and console before scrolling through the songs. I told him to stop seeing how I was singing I should get to choose, Ha! The song was...

Hey I'm back! Sorry it's taken a while, been busy, school, karate, karate tournaments, Black belt train is starting for me so I'll be busy making sure I know what I need to know. I'll update eventually so don't kill me if i don't. Also I'm starting another story it's a Glee/Maximum Ride crossover. Check it out. I don't know when it should be up but it may be end of next month (going to get this one set up and running first.) Anyway here's the first chapter, RNR! :)


	2. BandHero and Shocked Faces

_BandHero and Shocked Faces_

_Max_

The song turned out to be Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood. **(She owns the song not me. Just like James Patterson owns Maximum Ride.) **

Little boy, 6 years old

A little too used to bein' alone.

Another new mom and dad,another school,

Another house that'll never be home.

When people ask him how he likes this place...

He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face,

"This is my temporary home

It's not where I belong.

Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.

This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.

I'm not afraid because I know this is my

Temporary Home."

Young mom on her own.

She needs a little help, got nowhere to go.

She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,

Because a half-way house will never be a home.

At night she whispers to her baby girl,

"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."

"This is our temporary home.

It's not where we belong.

Windows and rooms that we're passin' through.

This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going.

I'm not afraid because I know this is our

Temporary Home."

Old man, hospital bed,

The room is filled with people he loves.

And he whispers don't cry for me,

I'll see you all someday.

He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."

"This is my temporary Home

It's not where I belong.

Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.

This was just a stop,on the way to where I'm going.

I'm not afraid because I know... this was

My temporary home."

This is our temporary home.

When the song ended my phone rung.

"Hello?" I said answering.

"Sam where are you? You were supposed to come straight home. Remember we have guest tonight!" A woman said screaming into the phone. I knew the woman, it was Nudge's mom.

"Hey Shear, you have the wrong number. It's Max." I said trying not to crack up. Fang and Lexie were looking at me weird.

"What? No I have Sam's number up on the screen!" I sighed.

"Shear, you do this all the time. It's my number. Try going through your contacts and searching through until you find Sam's cell." I never heard an answer just the line cutting off. She hung up...typical.

"What was that all about?"Fang said as soon as I lowered my phone to my side.

"Shear, Nudge and Sam's mom. She gets crazy and confused sometimes. Rarely. She'll often call me in her attempt to call her children and yell at me. It's a once in a while thing." I explained.

"Oh." Fang said. Lexie looked like she was going to burst out laughing and wet herself.

"Okay! Who wants to do another song?" I asked trying to save Lexie.

"Sure." They both said.

I picked up the mic as Fang picked the new song.

True Friend, by Miley Cyrus. **(She owns this song. There is a reason I picked it.)**

We sign our cards and letters BFF

You've got a million ways to make me laugh

You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back

So good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell

And when I'm quiet you break through my shell

Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell

Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans

Somehow you're never out of second chances

Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again

I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

True friends will go to the ends of the earth

Till they find the things you need

Friends hang on through the ups and the downs

Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

No need to pretend

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

Pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

You're a true friend

you're a true friend

you're a true friend

The song ended and I was glad. I never was a big Miley Cyrus fan. Some songs, one or two or three. Anyway I looked at the clock and realized I need needed to go.

"Hey I should be off. Mom should be finishing up dinner soon." I said regretfully. I really didn't want to go.

"Okay." Fang said as Lexie shut the TV off. I gave both of them a hug and turned to leave. As I did Tess came in.

"Mom! Hey! Look who's here." Lexie said pointing at me.

"Wh- Max! Hello dear. What are you doing here?" Tess said walking down the stairs to where Lexie, Fang and I were.

"Called Fang when I was walking home and ran into him nearly. Lexie invited me in to play a game with them. Is that alright?" I said.

"Oh of course! Where do you live?"

"Across the street, kinda. I'm at an angel. Blueish white house."

"Oh great!"

"Yeah. I was just leaving. Mom's gonna be finishing dinner soon."

"Okay. See you soon." I said by to Lexie and Fang once more before stepping around Tess and leaving the house.

I walked to my house and was welcomed home with the smell of Ham. Yay! I closed the door and started up the stairs to the dinning room. I didn't get one foot on the stairs before my mom called dinner and Iggy and Gazzy ran past shoving me out of the way. Little Pigs.

"Watch it!" I called after them.

"Well we don't want you to get it all! Piggy!" Gazzy said before making little pig noises. I started to go after them when a small delicate hand grabbed my wrist.

"Max it's alright. They're pigs, not you." Angel said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks sweetie." We walked up stairs together and sat down. Mom being amazing served the food to the girls first. Gazzy and Iggy's faces dropped. I looked at Angel and she looked at me and we started laughing.

"Max how was you're day? I didn't get to ask when I got home. Where were you?" My mom asked with a smile as she put food on the guys plate then her own.

"My day was great. I was over Fang's." I said. Everyone's heads snapped up at the EXACT same time it was funny.

"Fang's?" Iggy asked, wiping his mouth from the food left over from the spit take he did all over Gazzy.

"Yeah apparently they moved here"

"That's great then you don't have to worry about all the long distance stuff that is normal." My mom said.

"Yeah. I was so happy."

"We'll have to invite them over some time then."

"Okay." I ate and the room fell silent.

After dinner I went down stairs to the living room and kicked the boys out of the room. Angel went to bed and Mom eventually drove Gazzy home. Iggy went to his room as well eventually falling asleep. He snores loud that's how I know.

I went up eventually as well.

**Hey People! **

**Just want to say this whole story is dedicated to my great friends. Who I love. There's some drama not between them but at them and I'm standing by them. Not going to tell about the drama. Just that is because of that, that I decided to dedicate the story to them. RNR! FYI that's the reason I put "True Friends" in. **


	3. Football and Glee Club

_Football and Glee Club_

_Max_

I woke up the next day to Nudge's face looking down at me.

"MAX!" She screamed so loud I swear I just heard some Chinese dude yell back '住口' (means shut up). I covered my heads with my pillow before I died.

"Nudge shut it!" I pleaded after she stopped.

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy I mean we're in 10th grade and they added a club! Glee Club! You have to audition to join but it would be so fun! We get to sing and stuff. Oh please will you do it!"

"Maybe."

"Why not yes?"

"Because I have other stuff. Jess is already making me do cheerleading" I shuttered. "And I have homework and karate. I'll try out okay but that doesn't mean I'm actually gonna do it."

"OKAY! Auditions are in a week!" With that Nudge left.

"Thank god!" I said right before Angel came in.

"Mom wants you up now!" She said simply before leaving.

"UGH!" I got up, dressed slowly and went out to the kitchen for pancakes. Being made my mom, Iggy, and... "FANG!" I yelled.

"What?" He said.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"I was bored so I came here."

"Lovely." Sarcasm dripping.

"Haha you're so funny."

"What this I hear about Cheerleading? And Glee?" Iggy said while flipping a pancake.

"I'm doing both, by force."

"Who knew you were such a girl." I shoved him just as he flipped another pancake that was only cooked on one side. I bursted out laughing as the pancake land on his hair and the wet part started dripping down his face.

"Maximum." My mom said trying not to laugh.

"He started it." I said shrugging.

"I don't care."

"Okay." I grabbed some of the cooked pancakes and sat down to eat with Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Lexie. Mom, Iggy and Fang joined soon after.

The week past quickly and now it was the second Tuesday in school. I had Glee auditions. They were after school so I had sometime. Fang was trying out for football so I was even more into cheering, which I've already tried out for. Fang and I had 3 classes together, Gym, Math and English. Every other day I don't see Fang durning the school day. I was in History right now, pen tapping on the desk, urging the clock to go faster. Eventually the second lunch bell rung and I jumped up and ran out. Normally am the first one in line, but today there was one more.

"Hi." The guy said gabbing his lunch and turning to me.

"Yo." I said stepping around him and going to pay.

"I'm Oz."

"Like the wizard?"

Oz laughed, "No, it's just a name my uncle's dog who died was my mom's inspiration"

"Wow." I walked out of the serving area. Oz followed.

"Do you want to catch a movie or something this weekend?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Oh. Sorry. He's lucky."

"Yeah." Oz left and I sat with Nudge.

"What was that? Who was he? He's cute!" Nudge said

"Okay first, you have a boyfriend. Second, he's no one. Third, I don't want to talk about him."

"Okay!" I ate then left and went back to class.

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna, _

_Just by my attitude_

_I can take my laptop record a snapshot_

_And change your point of view_

In case you haven't realized I'm in auditions! Nudge had gone and now it was my turn. I was on my second song. We had to sing three.

_I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so openhearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go but I_

_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

_I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction_

_Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception_

_I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so openhearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go but I'm_

_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

_And baby there is nothing like this moment_

_To just be real and let the truth be spoken_

_Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken_

_Turn the lead in my hand into something golden_

_Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find_

_Myself and time._

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

_I'll find myself in time, _

_I know I'll find myself in time_

I stopped singing and everyone clapped. I smiled.

"Very nice." The directer said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"What's you're last song?"

"Every time we touch."

"Okay. Go!"

I sung and danced along with song.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

?Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go

I want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last

I need you by my side

**And that's the third chapter. Probably the last one with a lot of songs unless you ask for it. **

**The songs belong to artists and Maximum Ride belongs to JP. :) RnR for Chipmunks! **


	4. Call backs and Misunderstandings

_Call backs and Misunderstandings _

_Max_

I walked into school the Thursday after auditions planning on going to my class.

"MAX!" Nudge said waving me down. "Come here!"

"What?" I said walking over.

"Look." She pointed to a paper on a wall

_**Glee Club Members:**_

_**1)Nudge Kristala**_

_**2)Hannah Jay**_

_**3)Jay Bo**_

_**4)Ellen Harald **_

_**5)Julia Harald**_

_**6)Samantha Kristal **_

_**7)Yuna Little**_

_**8)Payton Little**_

_**9)Taya Bo**_

_**Lia Jay **_

There was 2 more spots and 3 people left. They only aloud 12 people in for some reason. It was between Me, Lissa (yeah she's back), and some kid name Oz-could that be...no.

_**Call Back:**_

_**1)Maximum Ride**_

_**2)Lissa Riff **_

_**3)Oz Bright**_

"I have a call back? They didn't even try out!" I said

"They had privet ones." Nudge said.

"Crap."

"Call backs are during the pep rally today."

"Ugh!"

Class went forward in a flash. Soon I'll be in front of Nine hundred students and singing two songs. I have have to sing a slow song and a fast one.

The 4 period bell rung and I headed of too my class. I passed a door way that led to stairs to make it easier to walk to and from class. It was Fang and Lissa. His hands were on her waist, hers on his chest. Both of there mouths connecting together as they kissed. My eyes watered and I yelled.

"Fang!" The two pulled way and Fang blinked and shook his head as if to clear it.

"Max. He-"He stopped when he saw that I was crying, then he looked down at Lissa -who was smiling- and jumped back. "Max, I-"

"I don't want to here it." With that I turned and ran to class arriving late. My teacher was about to send me to the AP's office but then decided not to when she saw my face.

I sat in class thinking of my performance. I couldn't really pay attention. My phone buzzed so I pulled it out under the desk hoping it was Nudge.

Fang: Can I explain?

Max:No.

Fang:That's not fair.

Max:neither is cheating with ur ex on ur current.

Fang:Max please.

Max:No. Good-bye in class.

I shut off my phone and looked back up to my teacher. The bell to dismiss for the Pep Rally rung and I went out and too the gym.

_I'm telling you baby_

_You know that only the good die young_

_Only the good die young_

_Only the good_

_Only the good die young_

Oz finished his song and let me tell you he bought his way in. He can't sing.

It was my turn now.

"And last but not least Maximum Ride." The principal called. I stood up and went up to the stage and the mic.

"Just saying this is decorticated to my dad who died a few years ago." I said before the music started.

_God - our heavenly Father._

_Oh, God - and my father_

_Who is also in heaven._

_May the light_

_Of this flickering candle_

_Illuminate the night the way_

_Your spirit illuminates my soul._

_Papa, can you hear me?_

_Papa, can you see me?_

_Papa, can you find me in the night?_

_Papa, are you near me?_

_Papa, can you hear me?_

_Papa, can you help me not be frightened?_

_Looking at the skies_

_I seem to see a million eyes_

_Which ones are yours?_

_Where are you now that yesterday_

_Has waved goodbye_

_And closed its doors?_

_The night is so much darker._

_The wind is so much colder_

_The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone._

_Papa, please forgive me._

_Try to understand me._

_Papa, don't you know I had no choice?_

_Can you hear me praying,_

_Anything I'm saying,_

_Even though the night is filled with voices?_

_I remember ev'rything you taught me_

_Ev'ry book I've ever read._

_Can all the words in all the books_

_Help me to face what lies ahead?_

_The trees are so much taller_

_And I feel so much smaller._

_The moon is twice as lonely_

_And the stars are half as bright._

_Papa, how I love you._

_Papa, how I need you._

_Papa, how I miss you_

_Kissing me goodnight._

I stopped singing. People clapped and cheered. I smiled and got ready for my next song.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleached-blond tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying_

_Her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know_

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom Polo_

_Oh and he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_'Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, before he cheats_

_Oh_

I looked over and glared at Fang who was staring at me. Lissa was glaring at me.

I stepped down and went to go sit back down. The principal walked back up to the mic.

"Okay. Note you get to chose who gets put in. Everyone for Lissa Riff?" Half the room cheered. "Oz bright?" No one. "Maximum Ride." Everyone stood up and cheered. The principal spoke when the room went silent. "Okay so Maximum Ride is in Glee." I smiled and stood up, waved before simply walking out of the gym. I went straight home, too my room and cried.

"Max honey, Fang and Lexie are here." My mom said coming in to my room.

"Make them leave. I want nothing to do with them!" I said.

"What? Why sweetie?"

"He cheated on me. With his ex."

"Oh Baby." My mom pulled me into a hug where I just cried and wrapped my arms around her. "Iggy!"

"Yeah." Iggy said walking in.

"Fang hurt Max can you go make sure he knows where the door is?" My mom said.

"WHAT!" Iggy said before storming out.

"Iggy let me explain!" I could hear Fang pleading.

"NO GET OUT!" Iggy was mad. Like scary mad.

"You don't under-You punched me! You're blind and you punched me." I got up and went to stop Iggy from killing Fang. Iggy was wailing on Fang.

"Iggy stop. He's not worth it." I said.

"Max please let me-" Fang started.

"Just go Fang. Please." I cut him off.

Fang looked hurt -good- and stubborn but he left eventually. Iggy hugged me too him being the big bro he is. "Thank you." I said.

"Anytime. You're my sister. No one hurts you with out dealing with me." He said.

"Right." I smiled slightly before going to my room and laying down.

Fang... Maybe I should... No.

**Yeah Chapter 4 :) RNR please. If you do I'll try to make a bonus chapter with MAJOR FAX! =3**


	5. Go away and never talk to me again

_Go away and never talk to me again_

_Max_

It's been a week. A week since mine and Fang's fight. I've refused to speak to him. Lissa's been clinging all week. I looked over hurt as the two talked and Lissa placed her hands on his chest. Fang looked over and I looked away slowly and shut my locker. I looked once more and locked with Fang's eyes. I glared at him and turned around to go to class.

I was in class now. I want to let Fang explain but I just can't. I'm afraid it'll hurt to much...

_Fang_

Okay so I'm not dating Max anymore. It's killing me. Especially when she'll turn from her locker and see me and then just glares before walking away. She did that today seconds after Lissa put her hands on my chest. When Max was out of view I pushed Lissa off. She stumbled back nearly falling over in the 3 inch heels she had on.

"What was that?" She asked apparently not believing I'd push her.

"I pushed you away okay? I hate you. I always will. You were a great girl for a while in ninth grade but not anymore. You ruined my relationship with someone I actually like." I said.

"But I love you Fangy!" Lissa said.

"Well I don't feel the same. Go to class and never talk to me again. If you do I swear I will hurt you." I turned around and left.

I thought of ways to get Max back that wasn't talking to her. There was a Glee meeting next week and she's in it so maybe they could help.

After class I'd find Nudge in the cafeteria and talk to her hopefully.

_Nudge_

I saw the thing with Fang and Lissa after Max left. It was short but got the message across. Fang and Max deserve each other and should be together and I was gonna help. That is if either of them want my help...

_Fang_

Class ended and I rushed out to find Nudge. As if she knew I was coming for her, she dropped everything.

"Hey Fang!" She said.

"Hey Nudge, listen. I need Max back. I got rid of Liss-" I started.

"I know. I saw the whole thing and heard it!"

"Oh. Well I need your help. Here's what I thought..."

_You say yes, I say no _

You say stop and I say go, go, go

Oh, no

You say goodbye and I say hello

Hello, hello

I don't know why you say goodbye

I say hello

Hello, hello

I don't know why you say goodbye

I say hello

The music started and Nudge and I started singing. I wish it was Max but I she wouldn't... We were in the auditorium and Max was here she didn't know I was though. She was looking through her bag for a pencil but looked up eventually and looked shocked to see me up there.

I say high, you say low

You say why, and I say I don't know

Oh, no

You say goodbye and I say hello

Hello, hello

I don't know why you say goodbye

I say hello

Nudge went out to where Max was to sit with her still singing. She took the pen and paper from Max and wrote something. I don't know what.

_Max_

Fang was here in Glee Club? I was shocked and mad. Can't he just leave me alone. He was singing a song with the group. My guess for me. Nudge eventually came over and took my pen and notebook and wrote something while singing.

He misses you and loves you. Date him again! You two belong together. Please? He did this for you. He ditched Lissa... I saw.

I looked back up to the stage and continued to listen.

Hello, hello

I don't know why you say goodbye

I say hello

Why, why, why, why, why, why

Do you say good bye

Goodbye

Oh, no

You say goodbye and I say hello

Hello, hello

I don't know why you say goodbye

I say hello

Hello, hello

I don't know why you say goodbye

I say hello

hello, hello

I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello

Hello

You say yes, I say no

You say stop and I say go, go, go

Oh, no

You say goodbye and I say hello

Hello, hello

I don't know why you say goodbye

I say hello

Hello, hello

I don't know why you say goodbye

I say hello

Nudge stood up and grabbed my hand before walking... no running back up to the stage with me. She let me go next to Fang before blending with the other members. Fang reached out and took my hand. I still was mad at him and felt like I should pull away but I didn't. Fang continued to sing.

Hello, hello (hello)

I don't know why you say goodbye

I say hello

Hello, hello

I don't know why you say goodbye

I say hello

Hello, Hello

Oooh

Hela, hey helloa

Hela, hey helloa

Hela, hey helloa

Hela, hey helloa

(continues on in the background)

Hela, hey helloa

Hela, hey helloa

Hello, hello

I don't know why you say goodbye

I say hello

Hello, hello

I don't know why you say goodbye

The others stopped singing and Fang continued. I joined in so he'd know he was forgiven. Next step is to find out the truth I guess.

I say hello, Hello, Hello

The song ended and I threw my arms around Fang and kissed him. His arms went around my waist. It was short. When I pulled back I just looked at him.

"Forgive me? She kissed me you came in as I was gonna push her off. I'm so sorry." He said with a bit of a scared tone. Was he afraid I'd reject him? Well I guess that's to be expected.

"Yes. I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again." I whispered.

"Of course." He kissed me again and the girls in the room said aw just as the door opened.

"Get away from her!" Here's Iggy! My overprotective brother!

Oh joy! Could my life get any better?


	6. He's not making this easy is he?

**Just a warning it may get a little confusing for a bit. It'll hopefully be understandable soon. **

_He's not making this easy is he?_

_Max_

I stood at the back of the auditorium in the shadows as the group on stage performed. I watched Fang. I had decided maybe he deserved another chance. That is until I saw Nudge and... is that me? Walk on stage... I could faintly see her features. She looked nothing like me except my clothes and hair. She had many differences and yet Fang seemed to fall for the impostor.

"Get away from her!" Iggy came in slamming the door open just as Fang and the girl kissed. I almost stepped out of the shadows but Iggy actions made me pause. Iggy ran up to the stage and at Fang. His fist drew back, like one of the anime action moves. His fist soon collided with Fang's eye. I smiled.

Iggy soon threw another punch to Fang's stomach right at his solar plexus. I heard Fang's breath leave him before he crumbled to his knees. I walked over to the top of the stairs before walking down, clearing my throat quickly and loudly. Everyone's head turned toward me and then toward the impostor. I walked on to stage ignoring the stares of everyone. I walked up to my impostor and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing?" I growled.

"I'm Max." Her voice even matched mine. Perfectly.

"No you are not I am Max."

"How could you be I mean really?"

"What is the real Max's middle name?" Iggy jumped in.

"Alexandra." I said.

"Right." Iggy seemed to know it was me because he'd look at me normally then glare at the other. "What killed our sister and Dad?"

"A car crash" The impostor said.

"Right." Iggy said again. "When and at what time was Max born?"

"July 23 1994 at 4:56pm." I said.

"What? No I was born July 15 1994 at 2:05 pm" The impostor said.

Iggy looked over at me and spoke. "You are the real Max. Even though you were off by a minute." Iggy smiled. I turned to the impostor and reached out to take a clump of hair in my fingers before pulling down and bringing up my knee. The impostor cried out and fell. I dropped the wig that had come off in my hands as soon as the real hair showed. Red.

"Lissa?" Fang said, still out of breath. Iggy must have hit him hard.

"Hi Fangy!" Lissa said, going up to her hands and knees smiling.

"What the heck? I thought I said to get lost?" Fang practically yelled even though it came out weak due to the can't breath part.

"Iggy can we go?" I asked over the argument that had started with the two enemies of my life.

"Sure Max." I walked over to him and we started off the stage.

"Max wait!" Fang's voice called out.

"Why should I? So I stand here and have my heart broken into another million pieces?" I said. "No! I'm done. I came in here today to listen to your story but then you kiss someone who isn't me and doesn't look like me either."

I turned back around and walked out before he could say anything.

"JUST BACK OFF!" I heard Iggy yelling. Fang must have tried to follow.

"I JUST NEED A MINUTE!" Fang's voice called out.

"THAT MINUTE WAS GIVEN TO SOMEONE ELSE! NOT YOU!" Iggy stormed out and over to me. "Let's go."

I nodded and followed him out. Fang's voice called my name after us. I ignored him the whole time.

We got home and I went straight to my room to cry again for the thousandth time. I curled into my blanket and blasted my radio. I cried into my pillow as the song played around my room.

I throw all of your stuff away

Then I clear you out of my head

I tear you out of my heart

And ignore all your messages

My phone continued to buzz. I remembered back to my previous breakups this was no different.

I tell everyone we are through

'Cause I'm so much better without you

But it's just another pretty lie

'Cause I break down

Every time you come around

Oh oh!

So how did you get here under my skin?

I swore that I'd never let you back in

Should've known better than trying to let you go

'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit

Something about you is so addictive

We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know

'Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want

And you never say what you mean

But I start to go insane

Every time that you look at me

You only hear half of what I say

And you're always showing up too late

And I know that I should say goodbye

But it's no use

Can't be with or without you!

Oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin?

I swore that I'd never let you back in

Should've known better than trying to let you go

'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit

Something about you is so addictive

We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know

'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain

And again

(And again)

And again

(And again)

And again!

I threw all of your stuff away

And I cleared you out of my head

And I tore you out of my heart

Oh oh, oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin?

I swore that I'd never let you back in

Should've known better than trying to let you go

'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit

Something about you is so addictive

We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know

'Cause here we go go

Here we go again

Here we go again!

Should've known better than trying to let you go

'Cause here we go go go again

Again

And again

And again

And again

I finally picked up my phone and wiped my eyes. 15 texts.

Nudge: U ok?

Fang:Please Max just hear me out

Nudge: Hellooo? You're not listening to that song are you? 

Fang: Max! Dang It! Answer I really miss you and I

Nudge: Text me soon.

Fang: sorry hit the wrong key. I really want to make this right. I miss you and I love you. 

Nudge: What Fang did was bad. I should have realized it too. I'm sorry. I was caught up in the fact that Fang was doing that for you i lost focus. 

Fang: Max, please... 

Nudge: I'm calling in 15

Fang: I'm seriously becoming depressed right now. 

Nudge: 14

Fang: I'm about to cry. 

Gazzy: Iggy texted saying you were upset. Making sure you are okay. Text back or call if you need anything. 

It was Nudge and Gazzy from then on. Fang had stopped eventually. I felt bad for him a little but it didn't last long. I wonder what would happen if I told him what it was doing to me?

Guess I won't ever find out.

I fell asleep for a bit. When I woke up it was dinner. Iggy, Angel and Mom were seated and had started dinner.

"Not gonna see if I'm hungry?" I said smiling and taking my seat.

"We didn't want to wake you." Mom said giving me some food.

After dinner I went to my room and back to bed.

**Two Chapters in one day! YAY! :D RNR! **


	7. IMs and I miss you

_IMs and I miss you_

_Max_

_User names: _

_Fang: depressed..._

_Max: He's-a-jerk_

_Iggy: Hurt-her-you-die_

I woke up on Saturday morning and grabbed my laptop, to lazy to get up and out of bed. I logged into a chat room out of boredom and searched the web in another tab.

_**He's-a-jerk has entered chat room 1203 **_

Eventually I heard a ding and i switched back to the chat room

_**depressed... has entered chat room 1203 **_

_**Hurt-her-you-die has entered chat room 1203 **_

_**depressed...: hi...**_

_**He's-a-jerk: what's with the name?**_

_**depressed...: don't really wanna talk about it. urs? **_

_**He's-a-jerk: same... boyfriend drama.**_

_**depressed...: same just girlfriend. **_

_**Hurt-her-you-die: Hi people. What's ur names? **_

_**He's-a-jerk: can't you read? **_

_**Hurt-her-you-die: Nope. Blind. Little sis is helping me out. **_

_**depressed...: can u hear?**_

_**Hurt-her-you-die: maybe. **_

_**He's-a-jerk: I'll be back later. **_

_**He's-a-jerk has left chat room 1203 **_

I closed my laptop and got up to get juice. I grabbed my earbuds before going back to my room. I set up my Ipod and once again logged into a chat room

_**He's-a-jerk has entered chat room1204 **_

Seeing how I was the only person in the chat room I because in charge of the room. I went to the options and made it so only 2 people could come in. Two second after I hit save some one joined.

_**depressed... has entered chat room1204**_

_**He's-a-jerk: following me are you? **_

_**depressed...: what? **_

_**He's-a-jerk: we were just in the same chat room. **_

_**depressed...:oh right. i'm curious. what's going on between ur relationship?**_

_**He's-a-jerk: the usual he was caught cheating, denies it, that story. **_

_**depressed...: oh that sucks. **_

_**He's-a-jerk: What'd about urs? **_

_**depressed...: girlfriend is under a misunderstanding. **_

_**He's-a-jerk: Oh that sucks.**_

_**depressed...: Yeah. I love her a lot. and I want her back so badly. But I don't think it'll ever happen. **_

_**He's-a-jerk: yeah i don't think'll be able to forgive him... maybe we should move on. **_

_**depressed...:you remind me of her. **_

_**He's-a-jerk: yeah same... just you remind me of him... **_

_**depressed...: wanna try to move on and "date" me? **_

_**He's-a-jerk: I don't it's soon...**_

_**depressed...: Yeah I know but it'll help moving on. **_

_**He's-a-jerk: true. I guess we could give it a shot. **_

_**depressed...:okay. **_

_**He's-a-jerk: hey listen, there's this club in downtown portland wanna meet up there? **_

_**depressed...:okay. I live near portland so yeah. say 6? **_

_**He's-a-jerk: perfect. meet at teen bar. G2G bye.**_

_**depressed...: kay. bye. **_

_**He's-a-jerk has left chat room1204 **_

_**depressed... has left chat room1204**_

I closed my laptop and got ready noticing it was 4pm already. I left around 5:30 and drove to the club. I parked and went inside straight to the teen bar to sit.

_Fang_

I walked into the club at 6 and looked around. There was a bunch of teens. All coupled up dancing. I walked to the right end of the bar and took a seat. One girl was there the others were guys. The girl was wearing a short dress that was blue and changed shades. Her shoes were gray and she had 2 necklaces on. Her hair was long,brown and straight. She reminded me of Max... wait. She was Max.

I stood up and walked over to her. I sat next to her and simply reached out to tap her. Before I could she turned.

"Fang!" She jumped up.

"Hey Max." I said.

"Go away."

"Not until you hear me out."

"You lost that."

"Max... I know you had nearly the same experience with Sam or Dylan. I also know you gave them a shot to talk about it. Why not me?"

"Because I know everything I need to know."

I stood up and held her face making her look up so I could stare right into her eyes.

"Maximum, I love you. No one else. You. Please just hear me out."

"I can't I'm actually here to meet someone. I met him online. We're meeting here so yeah. Good-bye."

"Max. I think I know something. I'm who you're waiting for. I can here to meet with someone I met online too. Her user name was He's-a-jerk."

Her eyes widened. "You're kidding me! No we-we can't be together! You broke my heart!"

"Max, there's a reason why this is happening. I know it!"

"No! I'm not going through this again! I don't want to get hurt again! Give up Fang. I ha-" I cut her of by pulling to her me and kissing her. My arms slipped from her face to her waist and wrapped around until I could grab my wrist with the opposite hand. Max stood there for a while, eventually she ended up kissing back. I think I finally got through to her.

Eventually I pulled back but left my hands around her. "One more chance? I promise, you will not get hurt. If I do you and Iggy can beat me until I die."

"Not die. But are near death." She looked up and in my eyes.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven."

"Not completely. But I'll be honest I really miss you."

"I miss you too." I kissed her again and she was the one to break it.

"But I swear if you break my heart again I will shoot your legs, then rip them off and beat you to near death with them. All while Iggy punches your guts out." She growled. My eyes widened.

"Okay." I said. I pulled max to the dance floor and we danced together. When girls looked at me she would pull my head down and kiss me. When guys looked at her I'd glare at them, put my arms around her and kiss her deeply. Around nine we walked over to the bar area again and got some drinks, her a lemonade and me a coke. We laughed and talked the rest of the night and then went home. I had been dropped off so I ended up going back with Max.

She parked and we got out. I met her around the car and kissed her. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist to pull her closer. A cough at the door made us split. We looked up at the front door and saw Iggy. He looked mad.

"Max get inside." He growled and glared at me. "You leave!"

I kissed Max's cheek and left. Max went whispered night to me and went inside.

_Max_

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Iggy yelled once the door was shut.

"THAT WAS ME AND THE GUY I LOVE KISSING!" I yelled back.

"That guy broke your heart!"

"I'm more forgiving than you. He loves me I know and I love him. Just let it go. Your not me!"

"You're gonna get hurt again."

"No I'm not. Just let it go!"

"What is going on?" My mom showed up at the top of the stairs with a very sleepy Angel next to her.

"Max was just kissing Fang after what he did to her!" Iggy said.

"I'm aloud to date and kiss who I want!" I said.

"Max are you sure you wanna do this?" My mom said. I nodded. "Okay, if you're willing to take the risk. Iggy just let it go. Now every one to bed."

We all followed orders and went up to bed.

**Yay! Chapter 7! :D RNR!**

**Please RNR or the story will end here. I kind of ended it here cause I didn't have any other idea then to get them together. :D**


	8. Face the FAX Lissa

Face the FAX Lissa

Max

I woke up the next morning and screamed.

Why you may ask? Well maybe because there is a very cute Fang leaning over me, staring into my eyes as they open.

"Holy Crap Max! No need to scream!" He said standing up straight.

"You would too if you woke up and had some one leaning over you as you woke up. What are you doing in here?" I asked sitting up.

"I came to see you. Iggy's not too happy." Fang sat on my bed next to me and put his arm around me.

"No really? I thought he was cool with me getting back together with the one guy that broke my heart." I put as much sarcasm into my voice as I could.

Fang looked at me like I was crazy. Apparently sarcasm doesn't work on this boy. I looked back at him before kissing him. He kissed back almost immediately, wrapping his arms around my waist as mine went around his neck. A knock on the door pulled us away from each other. Fang stood up and I pulled back the blankets.

"Come in." I said. Iggy walked in and stood at the door.

"Morning Max, breakfast is ready." He said before glaring at Fang and leaving.

"I'll meet you out there okay." Fang said before walking out. I got of the bed and went to my bathroom, to brush my hair and teeth. I came back out into my room and got dressed. Jeans and a black and white striped hoodie over a red tank with high tops. I went out to the kitchen as I placed my bobbie pins in my hair in a X. I took a seat next to Fang and ate.

After we ate, we left the house for school.

-LINE-

We got to school and too our classes. Fang and Iggy had gym... I was worried cause Nudge said they're playing Dodge ball. Also that Fang and Iggy are on separate teams. Joy.

"Good Morning class." Mr. Hared said, walking into the classroom after the bell rung.

"Good Morning." Everyone said.

"So we had one new student who's schedule was changed, now we have another who will maybe be with us for a while. I want you all to give a warm welcome to Dylan." My head snapped up from my sketchbook and my eyes locked with Dylan's. My mouth was hanging open. "Dylan, why don't you go over next to Miss. Ride and she will be your partner."

"Okay." Dylan said and came to sit next to me. He kept smiling as I focused on my drawing of me and Fang.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Hared!" A voice called in the door way next to me.

"You always are Lissa. Just take your seat." Mr. Hared said.

"Get over him. He doesn't love you." Lissa said to me as she walked past. I looked up at her and glared.

Mr. Hared started class before I could respond to her. We had to work with our partners on a worksheet on the Earth. Dylan was sitting too close for my liking, eventually I pushed him over and he slipped right out of his seat.

After the bell rung I gathered my stuff and left. Dylan on my heels.

"Hey Maxie." He said.

"Don't call me that." I growled.

"I always did when we were dating."

"Are we dating now? No! I'm dating someone else and I love him." I knew Dylan, he would have kissed me right there if he could but I turned and ran down the hall before he could.

I eventually ran into Fang. Literally.

"HEY! Watch it!" He said.

"I'm so sorry!" I said

"Oh! It's okay Max." He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down at me.

"Okay." I hugged him. Over his shoulder I could see Lissa... she did not look happy. She walked, no strutted over to me and Fang and practically ripped us apart so we were a good 3 feet apart.

"Oh hey, Lissa. Can we help you." I said

"What are you doing with my man. You have Oz, Dylan, and Sam, go date one of them! Fang is mine!" She said.

"Lissa no I'm not." Fang sighed.

"Get it through your thick skull he doesn't like you anymore." I said.

"Yes he does! I know it! We had something!" She was freaking out at this point... not five minutes later and she's flipping.

"No he loves me... you may have had something in the beginning but not now."

"You have people drooling over you Lissa." Fang spoke.

"But- NO! FANGY! You are mine! And mine only!" She yelled.

"Sorry." Fang walked over to me and put his arm around me. "Just face it. I love her more." We started to turn away when she grabbed my wrist and dug in with her nails. Hard. I screamed when she broke skin a few seconds later. Fang grabbed her wrist and fingers before prying them off me. He rushed me away and to the Nurse for a gauss. The cuts were deep and there were a lot, cause she grabbed with both hands and dug in with all 10 fingers. She's stronger than she looks.

Fang wrapped up my arm and we got a pass before heading to workshop.

"Are you okay?" He asked as we walked down the hall.

"I'm fine. My wrist hurts a bit." I said.

"I bet."

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"You got her off me I was to shocked too. And you stood up against her."

"She was going against you for me. I love you not her why would I stand by her?"

"I don't know." I leaned into him and he placed his arm around my waist.

"I love you Max."

"I love you too."

We arrived into class and gave the pass before taking our seats and starting homework. Lissa just needs to face the Fax sometime. Ha! I just came up with a nickname for me and Fang. Heh heh!

**Okay! Now really I need reviews. They mean the world to me and motivate me to write. I'm trying to get updating more but I've been busy. Homework, school projects, eating, sleeping, school, karate, stuff like that it's hard. Anyway I updated. It was hard to continue from the last chapter cause some people may have just ended it there. Not me! haha! Anyway RNR! **

**Give me ideas, feed back, whatever. Thanks! :D RNR and I'll do a extra off this that's full of Fax! It'll be a one shot but it'll be out of this! :D **

**~Juliaodom! **


	9. Homecoming

_Homecoming_

_Max_

The rest of the day flashed by. We didn't here from Lissa nor did we see her or Dylan. When the bell rung we left and went to Fang's house.

"Max I have question." Fang said.

"Shoot." I replied.

"You know how homecoming is coming up?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go?"

"With you?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." I smiled. Fang hugged me and kissed me. We sat down when he let me go.

-HOMECOMING WEEK!-

My mom, Angel and I were all going to the mall to get my homecoming dress. I didn't want to get a dress but I had too. I tried on way to many.

Angel grabbed me girly ones. Mom grabbed me both girly and less girly dress. I grabbed any that weren't pink or purple. One dress was a strapless bright red and shaded to a darker red, it had a gem thing on it above a little think that hung off. The next one was gray and white. A foot from the bottom edge was while then it shaded to a gray white design. There was a light gray almost white band around the waist. The third was purple and V-necked shorts sleeves. It was also form fitting.

The fourth dress was Black and dark gray. The top half was straight stripes and then starts to turn into arrows. I only tried on the four after arguing with my mom. When I finished trying them off I went with dress four. I got black heels and open toed. It had to have been a five inch heel, around my ankle the shoe wrapped around. I got a simple necklace that had a heart on it.

-HOME COMING NIGHT!-

My mom helped me get ready by doing my makeup and straightening my hair. At about 6:30 Fang came over and we walked over to the school. The music was already blasting and we were ready to hang out. Iggy and Nudge were already in the crowed dancing. Lissa was there in the most slutty dress it barely covered her butt, it was maybe an inch below and it was strapless. She was crowed by boys and was dancing with them.

"Dance with me?" Fang asked just as a slower song came one.

"I'd love too." Fang pulled me out to the crowed and placed his hands on my waist, while I placed mine on his shoulders.

_I've never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_Then you came along_

_And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_Spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, _

_Crazier, crazier_

_Watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_Opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_Spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, _

_Crazier, crazier, oh_

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_

_I don't want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground,oh oh_

_You spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, _

_Crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier_

Fang leaned down and kissed me at the end of the song. Our kiss was interrupted by the principal.

"We will soon hear a number from the Glee group. Lead by Miss. Maximum Ride." He said.

My mouth dropped, me? No. I'm nervous now.

Songs played, me and Fang danced or hung out with other people, and Lissa glared at us... well me. Eventually it was time. I grouped up the people in Glee Club and we waited for everyone to clear the floor.

"Max what number?" Nudge asked.

"Toxic."I replied.

"'Kay!" We all got into our spots. Which was a big circle but with me in the middle.

_Baby, can't you see?_

Everyone split away as I started to sing.

_I'm calling a guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait, I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

Nudge sung the next stanza:

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

Everyone:

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Me:

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip from my devil cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

Nudge:

_Too high, can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now?_

Everyone:

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

We walked away as people clapped. I went back over to Fang and gave him a hug.

"You were great." He whispered to me.

"Thanks." I said back.

We finished the dance and went home. We had plans for tomorrow so I can't wait. I went to bed as soon as i could.

**With that we have 9! Really you guys I need reviews. I'm losing motivation. D: So RNR! **

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D HAHA!  
**

**That Faxy one shot is still up for grabs RNR for it! :D **

**OH AND ME NO OWN MR NOR MUSIC! **


	10. Away

_Away _

_Max_

I woke up and got dress before going out to the kitchen and grabbing a slice of bacon.

"Mornin' Ig!" I said.

"Max." He said. He still hasn't gotten over Fang and mine's relationship blooming again.

"Can't you just let it go?"

"No! Okay Max. Do you not remember what he did to you? He broke your heart! TWICE!" His voice rose as he spoke.

"I do remember! But that's my problem not your's so back off! I love him and he loves me. You shouldn't worry anymore." I yelled back.

"You're my sister."

"Your sister who can handle herself!"

"I'm still gonna look after you!"

"Just let it go!"

"NO!"

"THIS IS MY ISSUE! STAY OUT!"

"MAKE ME!"

"MAYBE I WILL" I said stepping forward my hands balling into fist.

"GO AHEAD!" Iggy stepped forward too.

Suddenly Mom was behind Iggy and Fang's arms were around me pulling me back. Mom stepped in front of Iggy so she was between Me and Iggy.

"What the heck is going on?"

"SHE'S MAKING THE WORSE MISTAKE OF HER LIFE!" Iggy yelled.

"HE'S BEING NOSY AND CAN'T KEEP OUT OF MY OWN BUSINESS!" I screamed fighting against Fang.

"Fang get her out of here." My mom said. Fang nodded and started to drag me out the front door.

"Let me go Fang." He ignored me and dragged me over to his house. Once inside I turned in his arms, buried my face in his shirt and cried. Fang held me and comforted me as I soaked his shirt. Eventually I feel asleep.

-O.o-

_Fang_

Max cried for a good 20 minutes before she slumped in my arms. It took me a minute to realize she had fallen asleep. I made it so I could lift her and bring her to my room before laying her down and covering her up. Max slept peacefully tears staining her cheeks.

I went to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. I put warm water on it and went back to my room. Sitting on the bed next to Max I carefully and gently dabbed her face with the cloth to get the tear marks from her face. When I finished I lent forward and kissed her lips lightly. I stood up and left the room, closing the door behind me. I went down stairs to the living room and grabbed the BandHero guitar.

Oh her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know

When I compliment her

She wont believe me

And its so, its so

Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay

I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know

Id never ask you to change

If perfect is what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking

If you look okay

You know I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

I played for a while longer before I heard a sleepy walk behind me.

"Fang?" Max said.

"Hey beautiful."I said standing up and going over to her placing my hands on her waist.

"Hi." She placed her head on my shoulder arms going around my torso.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

I lead her to couch were I held on to her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I you." I said back.

"Can I stay here for a bit? I'm scared to go home."

"Sure. My mom won't mind."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I tilted her head up and kissed her lips lightly before she started kissing back. I pulled back soon after she started kissing back. "Want food?"

"Yes please."

"Come on." I said I took her hand and we walked upstairs where I made sandwiches.

I turned on the radio and we ate listening to the music.

Confidence is a must

Cockiness is a plus

Edginess is a rush

Edges (I like 'em rough)

A man with a Midas touch

Intoxicate me, I'm a lush

Stop you're making me blush

People are looking at us

I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)

I Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)

I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)

Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

On my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

Interesting sense of style

Ten million dollar smile

Think I cant handle that

Animal in the sack

His eyes see right to my soul

I surrender self-control

Catch me looking again

Falling right into my plan..

I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)

Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

And if I notice you I know it's you

Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)

I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)

Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)

on my radar (on my radar)

on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

I got my eye on you... and I cant let you get away...

Hey baby whether it's now or later (I've got you)

you cant shake me (no)

cause I got you on my radar

Whether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stop

cause I got you on my radar (I've got you)

cause I got you on my radar

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)

Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)

I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)

Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader... try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar)

on my radar (on my radar)

on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da.

Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da da da da da

_**AN: CHAPTER TEN! :D YAY! RNR PLEASE! I find out if I get my Black Belt Next Thursday! CAN'T WAIT! Again RNR. :) **_


	11. Temporary

_Temporary _

_Max_

Fang's mom got home around noon for lunch and Fang asked if I could stay. She said yes and that I can have the guest master bedroom. After she left to go back to work, Fang and I went over to my house and to get my stuff.

"Your not welcome." Iggy's voice came through arch way downstairs.

"Mom welcomes us." I said.

"Well mom's not here."

"I'm not staying for long, I'm getting my things that I need."

"Where are you going?" Iggy was starting to get angry.

"I'm staying at Fang's! Why do you care?" I said going upstairs with Fang on my heels. I N three bags and headed out only to be stopped by Iggy.

"Max don't go, please."

"Will accept my choice?"

"No."

"Then bye." I walked by him.

"Max!"

"What Iggy? This is my life. Why can't you just trust me on this?"

"I trust you I just don't trust him."

"But I do."

"He's not right for you. Before you know it he'll be wrapping his arms around Lissa again."

"No he won't he despises her! Plus I think she's dating Dylan."

"Max, please!" Iggy begged.

"I'm sorry Iggy. Come on Fang."With that we left I turned my back on my brother.

Dear Ari, 

As you know I've left my family. It's been a week. I miss them. I don't know if I made the right choice. But at the same time I know I did too. I love Fang but Iggy doesn't approve. He thinks he owns me. It's because of him our family's been torn this. Why can't he just move on? I'm the one whose heart was broken, not him. Yet I forgave Fang. I need help. What do you think I should do?

Max.

I was sitting in "my" room at the bench below the window. U was writing Ari a note about what's going on. I left out that Fang has been acting different since I've moved in. He's still sweet and romantic but he's distant most often then not.

_Fang_

Max and I were walking home from school, it's been two weeks since max has moved in. I actually don't think having her here is good for her. We were going to her house to visit her family. Iggy was probably going to kill me after though... I hope he does.

Dinner had just ended and it was time. I took Max and led her to the hammock outside. We sat outback. She was curled up to my side and my arm was around her.

"Max?" I said.

"Your leaving me aren't you?" she asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"You've been so distant, I knew it was coming."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"You need to build back with Iggy."

"Tell him that."

"You can't expect him to meet you all the way."

"So thats it? Your just going to leaving me like that? I guess Ig was right." Max stood up and walked away. I followed her and spun her around to kiss her. I pulled back and held her to me.

"It's not it."

"Yes it is. You're letting him get to you."

"Max-"

"Fang just say it. Just say good bye alr-"

"It's not good bye. not for good at least."

"Explain."

"Until you and Iggy work through this, us can't exist. It's pulling apart your family. But I promise, I'll always love you, forever. Also the minute this is sorted out I'll come back, okay?"

"Fang, this is the third time you've broken my heart. I can't go through this much more."

"Compromise?"

"Depends."

"You move back in with your family again, build up with Iggy. Meanwhile we continue out relationship behind the scenes."

"I don't know."

"Max please. I can't lose you."

"Fine. But this is your last chance."

"Deal." I tried to kiss her but she turned and went inside. I went home and grabbed her stuff before returning it to her house. I walked in and heard music coming from Max's room.

_Max_

Angel wanted me to sing to her before bed because she missed having me here. I wanted to sing to her any way so I did.

_Here we are now_

_Everything is about to change_

_We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday_

_A chapter ending but the stories only just begun_

_A page is turning for everyone_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_Wherever I go_

_So excited I can barely even catch my breath_

_WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead_

_This happy ending is the start of all our dreams_

_And I know your heart is with me _

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_Its time to show the world we've got something to say_

_A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away_

_I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday_

_We'll never fade away_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_Wherever, Wherever I go_

_**Okay there's the next chapter. But seriously I need reviews or I will end the story. I really really don't want to but I'm not motivated enough to update. So please please please RNR. **_

_**Couple things. **_

_**For all you Harry Potter fans, NEXT THURSDAY! Who's going to the midnight showing? I know I am. **_

_**I find out if I get my black belt tomorrow. Wish me luck **_

_**Should I continue with any other stories or just this one? **_

_**IDEAS! **_

_**Thank you **_

_**~Juliaodom **_


	12. Sectionals:Me against the Music

_Sectionals: Me agains the Music. _

_Max_

So it's been a month... Since all the drama and stuff keeled over. Iggy now accepts Fang a bit more. One big thing is that Nudge and Ari broke up, and Nudge is with Ig.

"Morning beautiful." Fang said walking to my room just as I pulled my t-shirt over my head. Oh and did I mention he was welcomed into the glee club to. I had a duet with him today at Sectionals. I grabbed my dresses.

Me and Nudge had the first song. We were in our outfits.

_**All my people in the crowd **_

_**Grab a partner take it down! **_

_**M: It's me against the music **_

_**N: Uh uh **_

_**M: It's just me **_

_**N: And me **_

_**M: Yeah **_

_**N: C'mon **_

_**M: Hey Britney? **_

_**N: Are you ready? **_

_**M: Uh uh, are you? **_

_**N&M: No one cares **_

_**M: It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist **_

_**N&M: To hell with stares **_

_**M: The sweat is drippin' all over my face **_

_**N&M: And no one's there **_

_**M: I'm the only one dancin' up in this place (says me) **_

_**N&M: Tonight I'm here **_

_**M: Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass **_

_**M: I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music **_

_**M: It's like a competition, me against the beat **_

_**M: I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone **_

_**M: If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm **_

_**M: Tryin´ to hit it, chic-a-taa **_

_**M: In a minute I´m a take a you on, I´m a take a you on **_

_**Hey, hey, hey **_

_**N&M: All my people on the floor **_

_**M: Let me see you dance **_

_**N: Let me see ya **_

_**N&M: All my people wantin´ more **_

_**M: Let me see you dance **_

_**N: I wanna see ya **_

_**N&M: All my people round and round **_

_**M: Let me see you dance **_

_**N: Let me see ya **_

_**N&M: All my people in the crowd **_

_**M: Let me see you dance **_

_**M: I wanna see ya **_

_**N&M: So how would you like a friendly competition **_

_**N&M: Let´s take on the song **_

_**M: Let's take on the song, Let's take on the song **_

_**N&M: It´s you and me baby, we´re the music **_

_**N&M: Time to party all night long **_

_**M: All night long **_

_**N: All night long **_

_**N&M: We´re almost there **_

_**N: I´m feelin´ it bad and I can´t explain **_

_**N&M: My soul is bare **_

_**M: My hips are movin' at a rapid pace **_

_**N&M: Can you feel it burn **_

_**N: From the tip of my toes, runnin´ through my veins **_

_**N&M: And now´s your turn **_

_**M Let me see what you got, don´t hesitate **_

_**M: I´m up against the speaker, tryin´ to take on the music **_

_**M: It´s like a competition, me against the beat **_

_**M: I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone **_

_**M: If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm **_

_**M: Tryin´ to hit it, chic-a-taa **_

_**M: In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on **_

_**Hey, hey, hey **_

_**N&M: All my people on the floor **_

_**M: Let me see you dance **_

_**N: Let me see ya **_

_**N&M: All my people wantin´ more **_

_**M: Let me see you dance **_

_**N: I wanna see ya **_

_**N&M: All my people round and round **_

_**M: Let me see you dance **_

_**N: Let me see ya **_

_**N&M: All my people in the crowd **_

_**M: Let me see you dance **_

_**N: I wanna see ya **_

_**N&M: Get on the floor, baby lose control (yeah) **_

_**N&M: Just work your body and let it go (Let it go) **_

_**M&M: If you wanna party, just grab somebody **_

_**N: Hey Britney **_

_**N&M: We can dance all night long **_

_**N: Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control **_

_**N: Come over here I got somethin' to show ya **_

_**N: Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul **_

_**N: If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got **_

_**N: All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance **_

_**N: C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down **_

_**N&M: Get on the floor, baby lose control **_

_**N&M: Just work your body and let it go **_

_**M&M: If you wanna party, just grab somebody **_

_**N: Hey Britney **_

_**N&M: We can dance all night long **_

_**N&M: All my people on the floor **_

_**M: Let me see you dance **_

_**N: Let me see ya **_

_**N&M: All my people wantin´ more **_

_**M: Let me see you dance **_

_**N: I wanna see ya **_

_**N&M: All my people round and round **_

_**M: Let me see you dance **_

_**N: Let me see ya **_

_**N&M: All my people in the crowd **_

_**M: Let me see you dance **_

_**N: I wanna see ya **_

_**N: All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance **_

_**N: C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance **_

_**N: All my people round and round, party all night long **_

_**N: C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down**_

We stepped off stag as people clapped. I gave Fang a hug as we past and went to change for the next number. Which was my solo. I paused to watch Lissa walk on stage for her solo number. She looked great... I can't believe I just said that. I continued to walk to my dressing room and changed quickly. Nudge came in soon after and did my hair. I was going to perform "Radar" but I changed my mind almost as quickly as the car had that kill my dad and Ella.

**Next Chapter. Sections:... will be continuing for a bit because it's easier and fun to write. There will be different types of songs and more writing. Hope you liked. HARRY POTTER TOMORROW AT MIDNIGHT! RNR pleeeeeeeeeease. Oh and some people asked to be updated on the Black Belt info... I got it. Just wanted to throw that out there xD Peace! RNR! **


	13. Sectionals:Stronger

_Sectionals:Stronger_

_Max _

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**This year to save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone**_

_**I'll give it to someone special.**_

Lissa smiled as the room filled with cheers. She looked over at me and glared at me before looking over at Fang. Fang glared at her. She stormed off stage by where I was pushing me on the way. I tripped a little in the boots I was wearing.

I walked onstage and got into the spot I was supposed to be in. This is song that got me threw my first two break ups. I also Thought a lot during the drama with Fang.

_**Ooh hey, yeah **_

_**Hush, just stop**_

_**There's nothing you can do or say, baby**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**I'm not your property as from today, baby**_

_**You might think that I won't make it on my own**_

_**But now I'm…**_

_**Stronger than yesterday**_

_**Now it's nothing but my way**_

_**My lonliness ain't killing me no more**_

_**I'm stronger**_

_**That I ever thought that I could be, baby**_

_**I used to go with the flow**_

_**Didn't really care 'bout me**_

_**You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong**_

'_**Cause now I'm…**_

_**Stronger than yesterday**_

_**Now it's nothing but my way**_

_**My lonliness ain't killing me no more**_

_**I'm stronger**_

_**Come on, now**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**Here I go, on my own**_

_**I don't need nobody, better off alone**_

_**Here I go, on my own now**_

_**I don't need nobody, not anybody**_

_**Here I go, alright, here I go**_

_**Stronger than yesterday**_

_**Now it's nothing but my way**_

_**My lonliness ain't killing me no more**_

_**I'm stronger**_

The song ended and again the room filled with roars of cheers and claps. I looked over at my mom, Iggy and Angel, they were standing, clapping and smiling. Soon the curtains closed and I felt arms around me from behind. As well as lips on my cheek.

"You were amazing..." The person said.

"Get off me..." I said as my arm drew forward and swung back into Dylan's stomach. Thankfully Fang had to go get ready for the last song so he did not see Dylan. Lissa did however. She smiled and ran backstage... This was planned. I ran after her trying to get to Fang before she did.

"FANG! Max is cheating on you!" Lissa said. Crap!

"Fang! Don't listen to her!" Fang looked at me after looking at camera... His expression showed pain.

"We going through this again?" He said giving Lissa back the camera.

"Fang! Please I didn't cheat. He came up behind me I elbowed him I swear."

"Max. I want to believe you but there's picture proof..."

"It's Lissa's proof! I thought we agreed she couldn't be trusted?"

"This is complete proof. How else could she have done this?"

"Fang, please-" Tears were running down my face just as Nudge ran in.

"Fang! Lissa's lying! I saw the whole thing!" Everyone looked at Nudge at once. Each with a different expression. Lissa with anger, Fang with shock, me with thankfulness. "You see, I saw and heard Lissa and Dylan talk while Max was performing. They planned the whole thing. Dylan was too go up behind Max and hug her from behind and kiss her cheek as Lissa snapped the picture. I mean really Fang, don't you find it just the bit odd that she would just randomly be taking a picture of a nearly empty stage?"

Fang looked over to Lissa, "That is odd."

"Fang!" Lissa screamed.

"No. Go! Now. I'm going to tell the Judges about this... I'd be shocked if your not removed from Sectionals. Which would remove your team." Fang walked over to me and wiped my eyes, before leaning down and lightly kissing me. He pulled back and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Come on."

"Okay." I smiled and put my arm around his waist. Nudge followed behind, while Lissa stayed behind almost looking scared.

We walked over to the Judges and Fang explained the situation. Five minutes later Lissa's team was onstage, Lissa among them.

"We have a predicament. It seems that there is a ill-heart among you. Here we do not tolerate what this person did. No matter what the reason. I thank these three for coming forth and informing us on this person's actions. We are afraid but this person is now removed from Sectionals. Lissa Riff! Please leave the building now." The head judge said.

Lissa didn't move eventually the judge called security and Lissa was dragged out.

"As for all of you... unless you are able to find a replacement for Miss. Riff you are disqualified and South Portland wins."

There was murmering between the group and finally the captain spoke. "We have no choice theres nothing more we can do."

"Okay... South Portland Congratulations you wo-"

"Won the honor of losing to the best group around!" Sam's voice rang through the room.

"Please no..." I prayed before I turned around and faced my ex.

"I'll join their group." Sam spoke again.

"Very well... It goes on!" The Judges left with that.

Nudge, Fang and I all looked at each other.

**A/N: CHAPTER 13! Story is wrapping up. I promise though there will be a third one, but just if I get enough RNRs to motivate me. I might not update all the time because I actually have a mission I gave myself... I have to read the first 5 Harry Potter books before the last movie! Wish me luck! and give me a couple good song ideas for the last two Sectional chapters! RNR Please! **


	14. Sectionals: Winner

The show was back on and now Fang, Nudge and I were ticked. Fang walked over to me and put his arm around me to pull me to his side.

"Hey Maxie," Sam said walking over to me, "Miss me? How you been?"

I didn't respond I just stood there and glared at him. I felt Fang shift and look at me.

"Wanna go outback now?" Fang whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I said. Fang turned still holding on to me and walked out of there. Nudge followed behind. When we got to Fang and mine's dressing room I sat down and bursted into tears. Fang sat next to me and rubbed my back. "have do some thing really quick. Nudge find me and outfit okay?"

"Max, What are you going to do." Fang asked as I stood up.

"I'm tired...of running from my past."

"We're here for you. To help you, Max." Nudge said, looking through the closet for an outfit.

"Thank you."

"Here." Nudge handed me an out fit. It was flared jeans, white V-neck shirt, a vest that didn't close just hung, and black sneakers. I smiled at the outfit and kicked them both out. I came back out when I was done and walked to the stage. I stopped my team and walked out alone while Fang and Nudge filled them in. Music started around the room as the curtains opened.

_So I might slip again,_

_let it in now and then,_

_that don't mean anything,_

_i'm still good_

_I look around me,_

_how did I get here?_

_not part of my plan,_

_I ended up in a situation,_

_wasn't in my hand's_

_I think about it,_

_when I wanna give up_

_how to keep on goin'_

_how to keep my chin up_

_somehow I know it,_

_I'm not gonna give up,_

_never gonna give up_

_So I might slip again,_

_let it in now and then,_

_that don't mean anything,_

_i'm still good,_

_trying to be my best,_

_when I fall it's a mess,_

_pick myself up again,_

_I'm still good, I'm still good, I'm still good_

_When day's are like that,_

_and I can't shake 'em,_

_it's weighing on my mind,_

_so i'm just saying,_

_I'm only human,_

_life get's you down sometimes_

_I think about it,_

_when I wanna give up_

_how to keep on goin'_

_how to keep my chin up_

_somehow I know it,_

_I'm not gonna give up,_

_never gonna give up_

_So I might slip again,_

_let it in now and then,_

_that don't mean anything,_

_i'm still good,_

_trying to be my best,_

_when I fall it's a mess,_

_pick myself up again,_

_I'm still good_

_(repeat chorus)_

_Life put's up a fight with me,_

_but I can take on anything,_

_I'm gonna make it real,_

_this dream I believe in_

_I think about it,_

_when I wanna give up_

_how to keep on goin'_

_how to keep my chin up_

_somehow I know it,_

_I'm not gonna give up,_

_never gonna give up,_

_oh oh_

_So I might slip again,_

_let it in now and then,_

_that don't mean anything,_

_i'm still good,_

_trying to be my best,_

_when I fall it's a mess,_

_pick myself up again,_

_I'm still good_

_(repeat chorus)_

_I'm still good,_

_pick myself up again,_

_I'm still good,_

_I'm still, I'm still good_

I stood on stage as the crowd clapped and cheered. The rest of my team walked out and took their final spots. Again music started and a guy in the back started before we all started in.

_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round [2x]_

_Ow, we want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk [2x]_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww [2x]_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round [2x]_

_Ow, we want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk [2x]_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww [2x]_

_We're gonna turn this mother out [2x]_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round [2x]_

_Ow, we want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk_

_Ow, we want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk (let us in we'll tear this mother out)_

_We gotta have that funk [2x]_

_Ow, we want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk_

_Ow, we want the funk (we're gonna turn this mother out)_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk (we're gonna turn this mother out)_

_We gotta have that funk [2x]_

_Ow, we want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk (let us in we'll tear this mother out)_

_We gotta have that funk [2x]_

_Ow, we want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk_

We finished and stepped off stage as the other team came on to wrap up the show.

_We can dance if we want to_

_We can leave your friends behind_

_Cause your friends don't dance_

_And if they don't dance_

_Well they're no friends of mine._

_I say, we can go where we want to_

_A place where they'll never find_

_And we can act like we come from out of this world_

_Leave the real one far behind_

_We can dance (Come see! )_

_We can go where we want to_

_The night is young and so am I_

_And we can dress real neat_

_From our hands to our feet_

_And surprise'em with a victory cry_

_I say, we can act if we want to_

_If we don't nobody will_

_And you can act real rude_

_And totally removed_

_And I can act like an imbecile_

_I say, we can dance, we can dance_

_Everything is out of control_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_We're doing it from wall to wall_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Everybody look at your hands_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Everybody's taking the chance._

_Safety dance_

_We'll safety dance_

_Yes, the safety dance_

_We can dance if we want to_

_We've got all your life and mine_

_As long as we abuse it_

_Never gonna lose it_

_Everything will work out right._

_I say, We can dance if we want to_

_We can leave your friends behind_

_Cause your friends don't dance_

_And if they don't dance_

_Well they're no friends of mine._

_I say, we can dance, we can dance_

_Everything is out of control_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_We're doing it from wall to wall_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Everybody look at your hands_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Everybody's taking the chance._

_Safety dance_

_We'll safety dance_

_Yes, the safety dance._

More clapping. I watched the judges get up and walk into a room. It was an hour before they came back out. Everyone on each team stood on stage. Fang's arm was around me and we waited for the news.

Everything fell quite and almost into slow motion. Tears came to my eyes as the team name left the head judge's mouth. Fang hugged me. Nudge was crying.

The name wasn't ours. It was _their's. _

The other team cheered and time sped up again. It was over we lost... The trip home was quick but slow. I didn't remember any of it. When we arrived back at my house Fang carried me inside and put me in my room and held me as I cried. Fang left after I fell asleep.

Sleep wouldn't prevent the pain and fear that would come in the year ahead. Now I can't wait for the summer...

**A/N: Last Chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and read. I'd also like thank a certain reader who brought my attention to the fact that I put chapter 11 twice. I must have clicked the wrong file and never realized it. There will be another if you want it. :) **


End file.
